


Ciemność

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝zamiłowanie do tragedii nigdy nie przynosi nic dobrego, cipher.❞





	Ciemność

— Na mojej bluzce jest krew — oznajmia Bill zanim jeszcze Dipper może go zobaczyć. Po schodkach wchodzi niezgrabnie, ociężale, a przy drzwiach sypialni praktycznie upada na podłogę. Chyba trzęsie się. Chyba wcale nie chce być w tym pomieszczeniu.

— Wrzuć ją do kosza, zajmę się tym jutro. — Dipper macha ręką i gdy jest pewien, że Bill bezpiecznie dociera do łóżka, wraca do notatek na temat zombie.

— To nie moja krew.

— Jeśli to nie jednorożec i jego tęczokrew, to w porządku, jakoś to wypiorę. Jeśli to jednak krew jednorożca... cóż, spróbuję, ale na dziewięćdziesiąt procent nic z tego nie będzie. Mam nadzieję, że nie lubiłeś tej bluzki.

— To nie jednorożec.

— Więc nie ma problemu.

— Nie wiem czy ta osoba przeżyje — wyrzuca z siebie demon i, chociaż nie musi oddychać, wstrzymuje oddech czekając na reakcję. Na pewno się trzęsie, a w głowie huczą mu najróżniejsze słowa.

— Jesteś demonem, nie wsadzą cię do więzienia — odpowiada Dippera.

— Chyba kogoś zabiłem. — Bill mówi wolno i wyraźnie, jak do dziecka i Dipper w końcu marszczy brwi.

— A teraz postanowiłeś mi przeszkadzać?

I Dipper odwraca się, a Bill niemalże słyszy Mabel. Wypełzłeś z ciemności, ciemność ci towarzyszyła, gdy zjawiłeś się w Gravity Falls, a teraz pozwalasz jej wchłaniać mojego brata. Bo jesteś, kurwa, beznadziejnie uzależniony od tragedii. I Bill wściekle uderza pięścią w ścianę.


End file.
